


You will kill me if you stop

by Daydreamerizme



Category: Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:43:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreamerizme/pseuds/Daydreamerizme
Summary: Oliver came back to Elio and they lived together as they moved to Newyork.It was still in 90s and being a gay couple wasn't easy especially for Oliver.





	You will kill me if you stop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bellarosa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarosa/gifts).



> Hey!This is my first time writing a fan fic.Please leave the comment about what you think.

Elio can still remember the joy he felt when Oliver replied the note to him.It took him a month to be in his real life after Oliver had left.Elio was broken into pieces after Oliver had told him on the phone about marriage.Still he wanted Oliver to be a part of his life not as a lover as he knew it was impossible but as a friend.He waited phone calls,letters and even searched in the newspaper to see if there is Oliver's hit book.But Oliver never showed up.Elio started to accept that Oliver was just the beautiful summer dream once he had and will never return.Until one summer nightin 1985,he heard the sound of cab arriving'Ah!another student' he though, got up from bed,went downstairs to help him carry the luggage.Suddenly he heard the familiar voice that made his heart pump and all the veins in his body boiled.It was Oliver.  
'Shit,Oliver' he whispered and ran upstairs.He sat in his bed now he was going crazy with his thoughts.'Why is he here?Because of me?This is just a visit?He still wants me?Where is his wife?' The last thought made him jump out of the bed and look out the window.'He comes alone' Elio sighed.As he is shaking and mumuring,he heard his mother's voice from downstairs.'Elio!!!!Look who is here!!!' Now he had to go downstairs.His limbs are shakig like the leaves and those stairs are the longest stairs he has even taken.He almost slipped but he finally reached the living rooms.His heart is pounding and all the feelings happiness ,anger,love, sadness are making their places in Elio's heart .When he enters the living room,he walked to his parents looking at the ground as he has no courage to have eye contact with anyone.  
'Hi Elio' he heard the voice.The voice of his god he worshipped.The goosebumps ran through him because he heard his god call his name or god 's name.He was still looking down and the first thing he saw was Oliver's feet.Staring at those,he replied'Oliver'.Just 'Oliver'.This was enough for both of them and he knew that.Now he used all his energy to look into Oliver's eyes.Oliver smiled at him and said'It is good to see you Elio'.Elio said nothing just staring at Oliver.His parents felt the atmosphere goning on and told Oliver to get a rest.Oliver thanked them and asked'Old place?'.'Old place' Elio answered.On the way to the room,his room or their room,Oliver told him that he was now publishing a book Itlay and that brought him back here.Elio smirked and said'It's the book then'.Oliver gave a meaningful look as he knows what Elio means.As they entered the room,Oliver closed the door and rush towards Elio in no time.He pulled Elio from waist and kissed him passionately and even roughly.Elio pushed him first but it was no use.He was caught up in Oliver 's hands.Oliver let him go as he tastes Elio's tear.'I am sorry' Oliver whispered.Elio didn't know whether it is for his rough kiss or for leaving Elio.Elio caught his breathe and stared into Oliver's blue eyes as he has no energy to tell him how he was in pain after the news.'Look I can explain everythig' said Olive caressing Elio cheeks.Elio's eyes become flooded.


End file.
